


Spell Trouble

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sansa Stark is fed up with being the object of Sandor Clegane’s scorn, so she decides to cast a spell in order to teach him a lesson. To her surprise, the spell doesn’t work in the way she was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, and by the way, Sandor is coming over again,” Arya shouted from the other end of the hall.

 

Sansa was furious as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Great, thanks for such short notice!” _Maybe if I hurry I can leave before he gets here._

 

Sansa finished up brushing her hair, applied a dab of lipgloss, and jogged down the hallway into the living room of their small house.

 

“Why is he coming over, anyway? I thought he was done working on the beetle!”

 

Arya had met Sandor in a welding class at the local community college. They were the two best students in the class, causing them to develop an odd friendship. He would come over once a week or so to help Arya fix her beater of a car, drink beer, watch sports, and tease Sansa. She couldn’t stand him. He was always in such a foul mood with nothing nice to say. If he knew she was on her way out for a date, he’d make some snide comment about what she was wearing, or where she was meeting the guy. It was infuriating! Sansa found herself avoiding him in any way she could. Normally he would come over during the daytime and she would slip off to the library, but it was now 9pm on a Saturday evening, so that wasn’t an option.

 

“We finished the transmission, he’s just coming over to hang out. I recorded last night’s football game, so we’ll probably watch that.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes and was reaching for her denim jacket when she heard a loud rumble approaching the house. _Damn, too late._ It was Sandor in his obnoxious car, a shiny black mustang that he had spent an obscene amount of money on. He called it “Stranger.” He’d done so many upgrades to the engine, you could hear it from a mile away. And just like that, there he was. Sansa could see through the screen door that he parked right behind her Corolla, effectively blocking her in. She was trapped. Stuck in the too small house with her sister and her giant bully of a friend. Arya ran to the door and opened it before he even had a chance to knock.

 

“Hey, come on in. Don’t mind the ice queen. Beer?”

 

“Sure.” He turned to Sansa as he stepped in, eyeing her up and down. “Well hello there, little bird. No sniveling little shell of a man asked you for a date tonight? Maybe you could do something useful, for a change, like make me a sandwich.”

 

Sansa was livid. “That’s none of your business. Enjoy eating up all of our food and drinking our beer. No need to pay us back, you haven’t contributed for months, why start now?!” Sansa stormed off into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

 

Arya came back to the living room with the beers and a bowl of pretzels. “Don’t mind her, she’s just pissed because I didn’t tell her you were coming over.”

 

Arya and Sandor both sank into the couch, drinking their beers and munching on fistfuls of pretzels, belching like truck drivers, commenting here and there on what was taking place in the football game.  Sansa remained in her room, stewing in anger. She had always been polite to him in the past, but only received rudeness in return. She was sick of it. Sick of him. Sick of the awful way he looked at her and all of the stupid words that came out of his oversized mouth. She was sitting on the bed when she glanced at the bookshelf beneath the window. Her friend Margaery had recently started practicing witchcraft and was telling Sansa all about it. She had given her a few books to take home. Sansa, always the good student, jumped at the chance to read about something new. One of the books in particular was about spells, their uses, and how to make them most effective.

 

Sansa crossed the room and took the book from the bookcase, then sat on the floor and began flipping through pages. There were spells for illness, death, blindness...all of which seemed too extreme. Then she came upon the spell of destruction. According to the instructions, the spell could destroy any object you wish. _That damn car._ There were two variations of the spell. One destroyed the item instantly, and one did it slowly over time. Sansa thought for a moment, and envisioned the car blowing up like a bomb right in their driveway. Better not. Slow is the way to go. She texted Margaery to let her know what she was about to do. Instead of wishing her luck, Marge just sent a purple devil emoji in return.

 

She felt foolish, sitting there with a spellbook, lighting candles, as if it would actually work. After practicing in her mind a few times, she finally spoke the spell out loud.

 

**“Trees of the South,**

**Fire of the East,**

**I cast this spell toward the one I love least.**

 

**Winds of the North**

**Seas of the West**

**Destroy the thing that he loves best.”**

 

That was it. It was done. Sansa giggled to herself, snapped the book shut, and replaced it on the shelf. She blew out the candles and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

 

_If only stuff like that actually worked._


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa awoke early the next morning feeling exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept at all. Looking out the window, she could see that Sandor’s car was gone. _Damn, didn’t work. Of course it didn’t. Spells aren’t real._

 

Going about her morning routine, she tried to ignore the nagging sore throat that seemed to be growing more painful by the minute. She found that Arya had fallen asleep on the couch. She threw a blanket over her, then went into the kitchen to start the coffee and make a light breakfast. She was filling the coffee machine with water when she was hit rather suddenly with a splitting headache. She dropped the coffee pot, glass shattering, water spilling everywhere. Arya was startled awake. She ran into the kitchen to find Sansa on her back on the floor, unresponsive. In a panic, she called 911 and sat by her sister while waiting for an ambulance to arrive.

 

***

 

It had been four days since Sansa had been brought to the hospital, and her condition had only gotten worse. There still were no answers. Doctors had performed dozens of tests and determined that she did not have a heart attack or stroke, and that she wasn’t suffering from any other obvious diseases or disorders. Simply put, they were stumped. By the time she had made it to the hospital, Sansa was unable to breathe on her own. Arya broke down into tears when she first walked into the hospital room and saw her sister hooked up to what seemed like hundreds of tubes and wires. Sandor hugged her tight. She had called him while she was on the road following the ambulance. She didn’t know why.

 

On day four, the two of them stood there and stared and Sansa’s seemingly lifeless body. They were interrupted when a pair of doctors came in and asked Arya to step out with them. Sandor was alone in the room with Sansa. He pulled up a visitor chair and sat next to her bed. In a moment of genuine anguish, he took her hand and buried his face into her shoulder.

 

“Please...please….please get better. I’m so sorry. I know I’m an asshole. Please get better.” He lifted his head, his eyes wet with tears. “I love you. I love you, okay? You have to get better. I promise I won’t be mean anymore, I’ll do anything you want, just get better.”

 

Sandor was startled when he noticed a presence in the doorway. It was Margaery, Sansa’s best friend. Her eyes were wide with recognition. They kept darting back and forth from Sansa to Sandor and back again.

 

“Oh. Oh no. I see.” Margaery turned away without explanation and found Arya, borrowing a key to her house. She raced over to Sansa’s bedroom, grabbed the spellbook, and got back to the hospital as quickly as her car would take her. She arrived at the doorway to Sansa’s hospital room once again, this time flushed and out of breath. Sandor looked at her with thinly veiled irritation.

 

“I’m Marge, Sansa’s best friend. I can fix this, but you have to leave.”

 

Sandor was confused. “What?  Fix what?”

 

Margaery grabbed him by the arm and was practically shoving him out of the door. She was surprisingly strong for someone so petite. “Just get out!”

 

Once Sandor was in the hallway, she locked the door and went to Sansa’s side. She opened the spellbook and found what needed to be done in order to reverse the spell. Finding the information on the opposite page, she held her place with her index finger and began to speak.

 

**“The spell that Sansa has begun**

**Is now a spell that must be done.**

**Put the actions in reverse,**

**Cleanse the spell, remove the curse.”**

 

As soon as the words left Margaery’s mouth, she looked down at Sansa’s face. There was no immediate change. She felt for a pulse on her wrist. It was there, but it was still weak. There was shouting just outside the door. Apparently Sandor had run to the nurse’s station and told them what had happened. There was a click, and then half a dozen people were in the room along with Sansa and Margaery. There was Arya, Sandor, a doctor, and two nurses.

 

Sandor was about to give Margaery a good scolding when he noticed one of Sansa’s fingers twitch. It happened again. The third time, two fingers moved. Slowly, a wash of peach color came to Sansa’s ghostly white skin. Her cheeks became rosy, and her eyelashes fluttered a bit. There was a cough, and she removed the ventilator. Her eyes finally opened fully. Sitting up, she took a look around the room. She saw Arya, and Margaery, and the hospital staff...and then he was there. Sandor. Except there was something different. She didn’t feel the usual distaste and loathing toward him. She was happy to see him, actually. And he wasn’t scowling, for once. He looked...pleasant. The doctor and nurses began to confer with one another, desperately trying to understand what had just happened. They finally left the room to order further testing and make sure that Sansa was recovered before they sent her home.

 

Arya stepped forward and gave her a hug. Marge did the same, except she whispered, “He loves you,” in her ear during their embrace. Sansa immediately looked at Sandor. “I have to go to work. You’re going to be fine. I took care of it.” Marge kissed her on the cheek and left.

 

Arya was called out of the room by the medical staff so that she could discuss Sansa’s care and sign a mountain of paperwork.

 

Sandor was the only one left. He approached her bedside and sat in the chair that was still there from earlier. He didn’t say anything at all, just reached out and took her hand.

 

The moment his skin made contact with hers, a sudden rush of visions entered Sansa’s mind. She saw and heard everything that had happened while she was unconscious. She saw Sandor rushing down the highway, screaming and cursing at every driver that was in his way while trying to calm Arya over the phone as he was driving toward the hospital. She saw him refusing to leave her room, even at night. The hospital gave him an extra pillow and a blanket, and he slept on the floor next to her bed, never leaving her side. There was a vision of him at the nurse’s station, demanding that she received “the best” of everything. She could see him arguing with the hospital staff because he had bought her flowers and they wouldn’t let him put them in her room because they didn’t know if she was allergic. There were several quick visions of him sitting next to her, holding her hand, and talking. He talked for hours sometimes. It was the last vision, however, that hit her the hardest. It was him sobbing into her shoulder until her hospital gown was soaked with tears, telling her that he loved her, and begging her to get better.

 

The visions left her just as quickly as they had come on, but their emotional impact remained. Sansa’s face was now flooded with tears. Sandor grabbed a few tissues from her bedside table and handed them to her.

 

“Don’t cry, Little Bird.”

 

Sansa blotted her face with the tissues. “You love me.” Sandor was visibly startled, then it occurred to him that although she was unconscious, she must have heard what he was saying to her. “I thought you hated me. You were always so mean.”

 

He sighed, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “Yes. Well. It’s an awful feeling to want something so badly and know that it’s too good for you, that you can never have it.”

 

Sansa sniffled and blew her nose. “Before I woke up, you made me a promise. Do you remember?”

 

“Yes, I remember.”

 

“You said you would do anything I want as long as I got better. Well…”

 

Sansa was mid-sentence when Arya walked back into the room.

 

“Uh...what’s going on here?”

 

Sandor retracted his hand, not sure if Sansa wanted them to be seen together in that way. She responded by reaching out for him, and pulling his hand back into hers. “Sandor and I are together.”

 

Sandor’s eyes grew large, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Arya looked like she was going to vomit.

 

“Um, okay. That’s weird but, whatever. Doctor says you can go home in about an hour.”

 

Sansa’s face was beaming. “Thanks.”

 

Arya exited the room, looking confused, leaving the two of them alone again.

 

Sandor insisted that Sansa finish her request. “What was it you were going to ask me to do?”

 

Sansa flashed him a huge smile. “Well, I’ve been thinking and...seeing you once a week isn’t enough. I’d like for you to come over more often.”

 

He let out a growl of a laugh and squeezed her hand. “Is that all? Done. When should I start?”

 

“How about tonight? I’ll make dinner and we can watch a movie.”

 

“No. You’re still recovering.” He looked at her disapprovingly. “I will make the dinner. I hope you like hot dogs and cereal.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Sansa and Sandor left the hospital that afternoon as a couple, and were inseparable from then on. The first thing she did when they got her home was throw out the spellbook while Sandor wasn’t looking. Then, they snuggled on the couch to watch a movie, but they both fell asleep within minutes.

 

Sandor kept all of his promises, every single one, and he also made sure that Sansa never slept alone again.


End file.
